Systems used in such areas as communications, test, control, computation, etc. typically employ semiconductor devices for transmission and processing of electrical signals. Important factors impacting such system parameters as speed and thermal performance include the packages used for housing or supporting the semiconductor devices and the interconnect structures between the various systems components.
One approach to improving system level performance is to mount the circuitry in multi-chip modules and subsequently use these modules to manufacture the system. Advantages of this packaging technique include an overall reduction in board space and shorter electrical paths between devices. However, conventional multi-chip module packaging techniques still require a substantial area in order to fit the semiconductor devices and interconnects in the module.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and means of interconnecting semiconductor devices that are compatible with multi-chip module technology and that reduce the size of the multi-chip module. It would be of further advantage for the method and means to improve system performance by decreasing the interconnect lengths.